What happened after?
by Emmamil0904
Summary: Just something that I had to write for English class about what would happen after the end of the book. ;)


I had to act out a scene from Of Mice and Men in English about what would happen after the shooting and this is what I came up with. Nothing too good because it's English and I hate the subject and the 'stage directions' if you can call them that are in the italics.

* * *

_George curled up in the corner on the floor_

_Candy sat at the table tapping_

George: For Christ sake Candy, can't you stop that racket for just one bloody second !

_Candy stops tapping_

_George lets out a sigh_

_Candy starts tapping again_

George: That machine shoulda got ridda both of ya hands when it had the chance. Coulda taken all of ya and no- one woulda cared!

Candy: Ya don't get it George. Let's be honest George ya'll never get it. All of this, all of your dreams, shattered just because of loyalty? It's not gonna help Lennie, he's dead George. He's dead. So what we gonna do? Well I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. Your gonna stay here George. Go one George, tell me. Tell me that your gonna stay on that darn old ranch working for the men who drove your best friend to his death. Now where is the loyalty in that George? Where's the loyalty?

_George lowers his head._

George: What do you expect me to do? Live in a ouse with a crazy old fool like you? Share the same dream Lennie and I have had with a stranger just because of what you have in your bank. I do have standards which you might not realise. I can work a few more months, get a small place all to myself away from all you folks. Away from this stupid depression, away from this society, away from this world if I have to.

_George turns away._

Candy: Taking this out on me ain't gonna help none. You shot him, you shot your own best friend when you coulda run. I knew what you were planning. " run to the bush, hide in the bush Lennie,"

You got that far so why didn't you continue. We coulda got a smaller place. All three of us. Done it up in the mountains where no-one could see. Off the map living of the land. You know, sitting here, putting life in perspective I've realised something. Even the good kinda guys can loose what's really important to them. Faith isn't something built up over time. Faith, faith, is something that is right here. (Puts hand on chest) You had some, well I believed you did. Looking at you know I think "What a fool." What a fool I am to believe something so good could have come of this. Your faith in Lennie was something I ain't never seen. Your faith is what gave me hope that one day I aint sweeping no floors, no floors but my own. The faith where Lennie ain't the bullied nor dead. Where the pups were grown and out of danger from Lennie petting them to hard, little rabbits roaming free around the 'bears' body. Lennie would have loved that.

_(Candy laughs dryly)_

God help me, I was such I fool

_Curley walks in dragging his feet, wiping tears from his eyes. He leans against the wall then slides down it onto the floor._

George: Looks like we got more problems now he shown up. Has some nerve showing up here lookin' like that.

_Both men turn around to look at Curley._

Curley: What you fellas lookin at. Ain't you never seen a grown man cry before. It may surprise you, but I loved my wife no matter what you say. Looks like this glove fulla vaseline aint gonna be much use anymore. (Curley throws the glove) Never used it much anyways. Hope yall happy sticking up for that baboon of a friend, he got what was coming to him. Shoulda shot him right in the guts, right where it woulda-

_George cuts him off_

George: Now hold on right there. You may be the bosses son, you may have just lost your wife, but that don't mean you can speak of our Lennie in such a disrespectful mannerism. Your wife had what was coming rounds her, always sniffing around those hounds you call workers. Letting them feed on the meat that helped them survived. Her rouged lips, flattering dresses. Look me straight in the eye and tell me those were the actions of a woman in love.

_Curley looks away_

George: See, one simple task and you can't even do it. You can't even stick up for yourself over a woman who really did not care for you at all. Face it, she heard of your ranch, full of men with no other competition. How could she resist?

_Curley puts his head in his hands_

_Curley:_ It, It wasn't like that. You knew nothin. You still know nothin._ (Says in a upset manner)_

_Curley looks like he is in a daydream._

Curley: She looked so beautiful standing there. Her eyes shone through the unnecessary make-up whilst her dress kept her perfect figure. For a brief moment...she looked at me... she actually _looked _at me. A wink momentarily hid one of the mesmerising pools then all of a sudden... snap. She was back in her conversation. Told me it was a producer. Hollywood she said he was from. Never did quite believe what I was told but she was just so gullible. Handed her a card, he did. Say's he'll write a letter to her to be in the movies. Never did come that letter. Being the gullible girl she was, she blamed her mother, with no thought to what had really happened. She was just so fragile, her emotions always on edge. Had no-where to go after what happened between them so she feel for me. Geese, I am such a fool. Such a fool. (fading tone)


End file.
